deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan
Some friendly advice Firstly I would like to welcome you to the wiki and behalf of the rest of the users and hopefully look forward to seeing some creative battle ideas and sims from you. I see you've already made a blog and edited a few pages and while you've done pretty well for a first timer there is just a few things I'd like to point out; 1) When you make a blog post make sure that you get as much of the edits as possible done within the first posting. I noticed that you did several minor edits after the initial blog post was made and while making the occasional small modification is fine it looks as though you've edited mistakes made with regards to coding. There's a preview button the side of the edit bar above the "Add features and media" section so you can view the blog before posting and avoid having to constantly go in and out of editing to view it which clogs up the recent activity section. 2) Here is the Warrior Page Criteria template which details how to properly make a page. I will say your first attempt for a page is much much better than most I'd just advise putting an image in the Infobox (I know there's no canon image for Delphini and in that case you would use this picture). Also it would be a big help if when you put a reserved (or in this case active) battle on a warrior page to put Battle vs (Insert Warrior here) by (your username) for easy identification of ownership (you did do this on the Delphini page but forgot to on the Luke Skywalker Page). I've fixed these issues for you on Delphini and Luke Skywalkers page but I thought I'd point this out for further reference. Anyway besides that you seem to have a good grasp for policy and what not so hopefully this is just a pointer in the right direction. Wassboss (talk) 13:42, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Your Blog I was looking at your system for voting - it's interesting, but I see some issues. Most people would count a vote as 1, 0.5, or 0 - depending upon length and quality, and comparing the two with a minimal amount of bias - your system of 4, 3, 1, and 0 - it looks more like Vote Padding, which I think is against the rules - as it is, two people have put in their opinions, one for either side, and the way it reads is 4 Votes versus 0.5 Votes? Most people would simply call it 1 to 0.5 - I mean, it's not like 3 other people have voted for Draco, just one person, who I'll admit gives really good quality votes, compared to the vote for Luke, which is mostly bias - not that I really care for either warrior - but, as I said, your voting system doesn't look practical. Alockwood1 (talk) 14:28, December 11, 2016 (UTC) A little advice Although there is no technical policy against it, it's highly reccomended that you only post one battle at a time. It makes them stick out more, and promotes more voting for each individual fight. Another thing, much more dire, is that you create pages with the proper format. The service indicates a timeline, while the activities indicates what you were using the service tab for. Also include original bios, and add as many categories as you believe are required. Thank you, and welcome to the wiki. Cfp3157 (talk) 21:26, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reserved Battles When you reserve a battle on a warriors page can you please make sure that you add your name to the battle you've just reserved e.g. Battle vs. Warrior B (by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan) This way we can easily identify who is reserving a battle and whether said user is inactive and the battle can be removed. Also can you please stop adding "D" to the edit summary, it's incredibly annoying and an eyesore. Just leave the edit summary blank. Wassboss (talk) 08:43, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Oh. Because ages ago I set that wikia should notify me if I didn't add an edit summary. But now I hate it and I find it annoying so I randomly typed something. ''Spinosaurus75]] Dinosaur Fan 08:55, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: First off when you reply to a message on a user page the response goes on the person who left you the message's talk page not on your own. If the edit summary notification is bothering you so much then just turn off in the preferences section. And can you please make sure to add your name to battles you reserve on warrior pages. This is the third time I've asked you to do this but when reserving a battle on Luke Castellon's and the page you just made you still haven't done it. I've already had to spend a large portion of my morning going through pages to fix this and if it continues you could be looking at a disciplinary action. Wassboss (talk) 13:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Ban It's come to our attention that you're using an anonymous account to directly influence the outcomes of your battles. This constitutes sockpuppeting which is a serious offence. Regrettably the admin team has taken the descision to ban you for 1 year as punishment for these trangressions. Wassboss (talk) 22:07, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I don't understand, when did I sockpuppet? What I did was only use my computer (the same IP address to comment, because I forgot to log in. Regardless, I will not be posting anymore on this wiki.'Spinosaurus75 Dinosaur Fan 13:34, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ban It was because you were voting as a anon, not as a user and then not identifying yourself when you did so. Doing this is essentially decieving people. Wassboss (talk) 11:54, March 6, 2018 (UTC)